


Heartache

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry heard a motto somewhere and he's living by it. Harry loves Ginny, he really does, only, he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: if you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with

Harry’s whole life was based on one motto. _If you can’t be with the one you love, honey, love the one you’re with_  
  
He had heard it somewhere, in some song, and decided it described his life very well.  
  
The fact was, he had realised he was gay in his sixth year. It hadn’t been very convenient, as he had realised after he fell in love with Draco Malfoy. He was positive he wasn’t bisexual, which was a problem, as every single person that knew him had already decided his bride to be after the war. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Which brought him back to his motto. He lived with Ginny, had the occasional fuck with Ginny, which he got through by imagining she was Draco. Ginny was expecting, and Harry was excited about having a kid, but still, he only held platonic love for his wife.  
  
He loved her very much, cared about her, so he guessed he was better off than some men in his shoes. However, his heart still ached for the blond man from his past.


End file.
